Embodiments described herein generally relate to pay-for-use portable toilet facilities that may include variable pricing and methods of providing pay-for-use portable toilet facilities that may include variable pricing. Specifically, the present invention details a pay-for-use portable toilet designed to maintain shorter queues so the user saves time and can forego longer queues for a small fee based on the number of people currently waiting which is determined by the present invention's unique flex pricing algorithm.
Portable toilet facilities are often employed for outdoor events where large groups of people congregate. These portable toilet facilities are used to meet the demand for toilets at these events. At times, large queues of people typically form to use portable toilet facilities, thereby dramatically increasing wait time. Large outdoor events, and other situations where portable restrooms are employed, typically do not have enough portable restroom capacity to keep lines and wait times reasonable especially during peak times. This leads to enormous lines for a basic human need with no suitable or sanitary alternatives. Moreover, in the case of a restroom emergency from illness or otherwise, there is generally no reasonable way to skip or shorten the portable restroom line or wait time without the cooperation of others in the queue. It can be understood that attendees at such events usually pay for admission or entrance and do not wish to miss portions of the event to stand in line to use the portable restroom. It would be useful, therefore, to have a portable restroom that provides an option for reduced wait times for those attendees that have an emergency, are ill, or simply prefer not to stand in line waiting to use the portable restroom.